The Lost Children
by Irritative
Summary: Rosa, Rebekah and Connor return to Hogwarts from their holidays. Something occurs into the haunted forest, and they do not know what or who it is. It is one of the children who have been kidnapped and have been locked up inside the forest for many years, and have not aged a day, why though? Why has this happened to them? Have they deserved it?


**Lost Children**

Chapter 1: Snowy Day at Hogwarts.

The sky's snow was pouring deep onto the ground, it was cold too, not far away from the lands there was a school for students who were special and gifted with magic, and its name was, Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There were four houses, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and also Ravenclaw. Each house was special and had its personalities.

Rosa rushed inside the hall with Rebekah, "It's so cold!" exclaimed Rosa, shivering. Rebekah nodded, "Err...Where is Connor?" Rebekah asked, looking at Rosa while the other students rushed in too. "I don't know, perhaps he is already in the Slytherin boys common room." Rosa shrugged and began walking towards the Slytherin table, Rebekah tugged along. Soon as they took their seats, they waited for a couple of minutes so everyone could take their seats on the Slytherin table. Rebekah and Rosa took off their green and silver striped scarves which would always represent that they are Slytherins. "Welcome back, students! I hope you had a great holiday! Now it's time to get back to learning!" Minerva McGonagall said happily. The students stood still in their seats on their house tables, waiting the food to appear in front of them. McGonagall raised both of her hands up, the lovely, scrumptious food came into sight on the House tables. The student's faces became like hungry animals, all of them began grabbing and others snatching foods into a handful.

"Look at them pigs, munching the food." Rebekah scoffed as she glanced behind her right shoulder, looking at the Griffins, eating pleasantly. "I don't know... They seem quite fine to me." Rosa shrugged looking at them too. "I wonder where Connor is...He isn't even on this table." Rebekah hugged Rosa tightly, "He'll show up soon, I promise! Now eat your food." Rebekah confronted her. Rosa nodded and took a silver fork beside her on her left; she took some chicken on her fork and put it in her mouth, "The chicken is nice as always." Rosa complimented, "I totally agree!" Rebekah nodded while grabbing a handful of cookies and chucking one by one into her mouth. Rosa looked at Rebekah insanely then she sighed. "I think I'm going to go to the Dungeon to look for Connor." Rosa stood up from her table and walked off into the corridors; she turned to the right and soon was in front of the Dungeon entrance, OF COURSE you need a password for to enter the Slytherin Dungeon. Rosa always remembered the password. "Pure-blood." Rosa whispered so nobody could hear her, especially other houses that would pass by the Dungeon entrance.

It is now 9:45PM, the students went to their common rooms and off to bed. But as for Rosa, she wouldn't give up, that meant she wouldn't give up looking for Connor. The Slytherin room was beautiful and was covered in Emerald vintage wallpaper; it had greenish lamps and chairs, with skulls all around, this dungeon extends partway under the lake, giving the light in the room a green tinge. The common room has lots of low backed black and dark green leather sofas with buttons, skulls, and dark wood cupboards. It also has a grand atmosphere, but also quite a cold one. The password to the common room changes every fortnight, and is posted on the notice board.

"Connor, where are you?" Rosa walked around the common room trying to search for him. But there is one place she hasn't looked, the boys room. A small noise came out from behind a bookcase, Rosa gasped and almost jumped, and hence she was alone in the Common room and heard things easily. She walked slowly towards the bookcase slowly. Another noise came out, she gasped again. "What the—"Connor took out a book and stepped out from the bookcase, and walked casually holding the book in his right hand. Rosa frowned seeing that he didn't notice her. "Err...Connor?" she poked him on the shoulder, Connor turned around and saw Rosa standing in front of him. "Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you." Connor raised his eyebrow that it became lost in his sided fringe. "Funny, I could ask you the same thing... But anyway it doesn't matter anymore." Rosa wrapped her arms around Connor's neck and kissed him lightly on his lips. Connor slid his arms around Rosa's waist and kissed her back then hugged her tightly. "Mister, don't we have to go bed, eh?" Connor chuckled and nodded. Connor released her and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow, I love you.", "Love you too." She replied with a sudden blush, and then walked into the girls Slytherin room. As Rosa walked into the room, she saw Rebekah sleeping sweetly. "Awe..." Rosa giggled silently. Her bed was right next to Rebekah's on the left. Rosa changed into her silky emerald pyjamas; afterwards she shut her eyes closed and fell asleep quickly.

The next morning, Rosa fell out from her bed, "Ouchie..." she rubbed her nose. "That was painful." Rosa stood up and got dressed although it was still early, 5:30Am in the morning. Rebekah was snoring as usual. Rosa put on her grey sweater and a green/silver striped scarf around her neck, and a black medium skirt with black tights along with her black pair of heeled shoes. Connor used to wake up earlier than her, usually at 4:15AM. Afterwards, Rosa stepped out from the girls Slytherin dorm. Just then, she rushed to one of the dark greened leather sofas and threw herself onto one of them. The morning was snowy and cold, if you looked out of the window, you would see lots and lots of snow, trees decorated with lights and Christmas decorations.

Connor stepped out of the boys Slytherin dorm, scratching his head. "Morning, sunshine." He sat onto the same couch as Rosa and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek softly. "Morning." Replied Rosa. Rebekah woke herself up and quickly got dressed, meanwhile, it was break-time, everyone woke up and got dressed too, other's approaching to the hall and eating their food. "I want to go and have something to eat." Rosa's stomach was grumbling. "I'll go with you." Connor nodded. They both then stood up and headed to the hall.


End file.
